ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Im not a girl!
Plot Glen gets into an incident where he turns into a girl. Watch as Glen....or Glena gets laughed at school. She eventually turns back to Glen, in a few days. Story (Glen is testing the Evo function on Rath on a building) Evo Rath : LEME TELL YOU SOMETHING PEOPLE DOWN THERE!!! RATH WILL JUMP THIS BUILDING!!! Rook: you sure you'll land safely jumping of this building? Evo Rath: YUP!!!! Rook: OK. (evo rath jumps of building) (Evo Rath falls to the ground, with the evotrix symbol on his chest hitting the ground hard) (omnitrix beeps and Evo Rath detransforms) Glen: Whoa! What just happened. Rook: Evo Rath went crazy and jumped. Somethings wrong with you. Glen:what Rook: well it seems your DNA has altered your genes.... Glen: Speak English Rook:You have swapped genders Glen: Does that mean... Rook: Yep. Now you're Glena. Glena: I'm a girl! (screams). What am I gonna do? All the girls....boys at school are gonna laugh at me! Rook: It will affect your future alot. AT SCHOOL Math Teacher,laughing: we have a GUEST class! (Glena walks in) Alex Rex: Is that you Glen? Glena: no way-a! Alex: you're a girl? Glena: no! (whole class starts laughing) (Glena takes a seat) Math Teacher: class what is this equation (47/47x20/20)? Glen, why dont you answer? Glena:(growls) 0! (class laughs again) Glen, mumbling to himself: This is gonna be a loooong day. LUNCH (the whole class looks at Glena) Alex: Glena? Glena: what? Alex: so I was thinking.... Glena: yep Alex: would you go out with me! (everyone exept Glena starts laughing) Glena: real cool, Alex. I thought you were my friend. Alex, still laughing: I'm sorry. I just had to let that out. Glena:hmph (thinking) Rook should've stoped Evo Rath from jumping that high carelessly,but then again Evo Rath would be to strong for him. But he stop shot a web to save me. Is he that careless? Did he now this was gonna happen? (A Vulpimancer jumps outta nowhere) (All the girls, including Glena scream) Glena: wait, why am I screaming? IT'S HERO TIME!!! Alex: so original. (transforms) Splixson: who the heck is this guy? He's so ugly! (Rook jumps in cafeteria) Rook:Glen-a! Concentrate! Splixson: right! (Tetramand jumps for Splixson) Splixson: what does this thing do!?! Rook:try something, anything! (Splixson increases tetramand's size by 4) Tetramand x4: Even better! Rook:at least you know you can do that! (Splixson increases his own size by 4) Tetramand: hmph!!! (Splixson get angry and shoots fire outta his hands) Splixson: cool! (thinking) Maybe if i can make him grow, i can make him shrink (Splixson shrinks Tetramand to the size of EyeBat) (Rook shoots a net onto him, and drags him away) Alex: cool! (the whole class claps) (Glena stands on the lunch table and smiles) THE BUILDING Glena:why'd you take me here Rook: you were gonna stay a girl for a few weeks Glena: !!!! Rook:exactly, so I want you to turn into Evo Rath and repeat what you did. Glena: you sure this will work? Rook: Evo Rath is crazy enough to make the same mistake twice. Glena: OK (transforms) Rath: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTHHHHHHHHH!!!! (transforms) Evo Rath: EEEVVVVVVVOOOOOO RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Rook grins) Evo Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN PEOPLE DOWN THERE!!! RATH WILL JUMP THIS BUILDING!!! Rook: "you sure you'll land safely jumping off this building?" Evo Rath: YUP!!!! Rook: "OK." (jumps off building) (evo rath falls down, with Evotrix on his chest hitting the ground hard) (evotrix beeps and Evo Rath detransforms) Glen: what just happened? (Glen remembers what happened, and smiles at Rook) Rook:welcome back Glen, welcome back. Trivia *Splixson debuts *A Tetramand debuts *Glena debuts ( I start laughing) Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar